The Talon Race
Pure Breed (Talon) Pure bred talons, are Talon citizens that have been born on the planet Talos (Home planet) by both a pure bred Mother and Father. They must be born on Talos to be consider Pure otherwise they would be an abomination and would be exterminated. All Talon share the same common physical features; Blonde hair, icy blue eyes and fair white skin, making them universally identifiable. Talons also share the same range of builds as they are all naturally slim however some can be taller and shorter then others. Talons were arguably the first race ever created. Hence the main reason they proclaim themselves to be the master race of the universe. Half Breed (cross breeding) Half-breeds (conceived with only one Talon parent and one from an impure breed) are considered horrific disgraces. The act of attempting to taint the Pure Talon Gene Pool is an unforgivable offence and is punishable by public execution of the conceiving parents entire blood-line. Extraordinary Attributes The Talon is an extraordinary being, which harnesses unexplained attributes forming the sole reason for the Empires superiority and overall success; attributes such as: * Immortality: The Talons inability to age is one of the key reasons for the War machines mass success. After and estimate of 25 human years a Talon has completely matured to an adult where the Body fully develops the ability to instant regenerate any and all body cells. Allowing the Talon to live for Thousands of years without any physical change (fatigue, bone weakness, disease, the development of skin wrinkles). **''Note''** Immortality can be given to non-Talon species, this is done via a Gruelling and agonising procedure of Augmentations which manipulate and enhance the ability to regenerate cells thus imitating the Talon's ability. This is gift of immortality is traditionally given to Non-talons that have been granted the rank of 'Sentinel' * Immunity to Disease: Throughout the years of existence, the Talon have harnessed the natural ability to be immune to all diseases. The Immune system had become so developed that it is able to instantly react to any new pathogen that enters the body. Ultimately adapting and eliminating any trace of the pathogen or bacteria that may cause fatal disease, in a matter of seconds. * '''War Masters: '''Due to the result of hundreds of thousands of years worth of warfare. The Talons have developed a natural sense to strategical warfare. allowing them to develop a seventh sense in Tactical warfare over any and all areas. The art of war runs through their blood it is the nature and purpose of their very existence. Even without the Compulsory Academy training a Talon's tactical ability to strategise and lead, is unbeatable. Service in the Talon War Efforts All Talon male citizens serve in the Empire's military War Machine as Officers. As soon as a Talon can walk and talk they are enrolled in one of the thousands of Military Academies on Talos. This is were they will learn the art of war and leadership. A Talon will then graduate from the academy at the age of 25 where he will then be commissioned as a Lieutenant Paladin and sent away from his home to be transferred into a Solar Army. However Talon also have the choice to serve in the Talon Navy as Officers instead of the War Machine. However the need for War Machine officers is much greater therefore a larger majority of Talon will serve The Empire's War Machine. for more information on Talon Military Academies (click here) Female Talons Female Talons are never seen outside Talos. The Talon doctrine forbids women to be seen by any other race other than their own as according to doctrine, women are a sign of weakness. This is not to say that the Talon society looks down upon women - in fact women are actually highly respected among the Talon Society for their importance in reproducing and their roles in keeping Talos running. Women serve the Empire on Talos in a numerous amount roles such as: * Communications * Logistics * Manufacturing * Liberians, guarding and maintaining the Empire's records and documents * Nurturing and raising young Talons as they attending their Military Academies * Doctors and nurses for all Talon hospitals and academies